Werewolf
Werewolves are a subspecies of the species Homo sapien. On full moons, they shapeshift into feral creatures that have superior strength and speed. Even in their human forms, werewolves possess physical attributes superior to that of normal humans. While in their werewolf form, werewolves are extremely feral although they still retain their intellect. They also grow fangs that allow them to inject werewolf venom through bites. The venom, while not lethal to most species, is fatal against vampires and would kill them within hours depending on how much venom was injected. Ability to Interbreed Since werewolves are subspecies of Homo sapien, they can interbreed with normal humans to produce werewolf offsprings. While werewolves can potentially interbreed with witches to produce Witch-Werewolf hybrids, there are no known such hybrids, so it is unknown what characteristics such hybrids would have. Physiology Appearance and Characteristics In human form, werewolves look exactly like normal humans. Activated werewolves, when angered, can make their eyes glow yellow. They have enhanced healing, strength, speed, senses and agility that are superior to that of normal humans. An average werewolf in human form is roughly equivalent to a super soldier. In addition, werewolves tend to have anger issues. They are aggressive and are easily angered, often acting on impulse. Their strengths are further increased when they are angered. In their werewolf form, they are very similar to natural wolves, with the exception of their constantly glowing yellow eyes and are physically superior to wolves. Their powers are amplified in this form to a degree that rivals that of normal vampires. Werewolves also have a set of much sharper fangs than normal wolves and their fangs are connected by a duct to their venom glands that are located right behind their gums. Therefore, werewolves can only inject their venom in this form or when transitioning into this form as their human forms lack the fangs that allow them to release their venom. Werewolf Transformation The werewolf gene typically activates during puberty. The telltale signs of werewolf activation include a sudden burst of anger, increased heart rate, due to the secretion of adrenaline when the werewolf gene is first activated. In addition, the increase in strength and healing, along with the other powers of a werewolf, makes it easy to recognize werewolf activation. During the full moon, werewolves transform into their wolf form. During the first transformation, the werewolf is subjected to hours of tormenting transition where their bones break to reshape into a wolf's skeleton for the first time. At the end of their first transformation, the physical toll on the werewolf would render them extremely exhausted and famished. Usually, a werewolf would not remember what they did during their first transformation. During the transition, the body of the person is twisted in an unnatural manner as bones reshape and shift to form a wolf’s skeleton, causing the person immense physical and psychological pain. Later, the werewolf grows excessive body hair and becomes feral. Their irises turn golden-yellow, their sclera turn black, and their teeth elongate into canines before they finally transform into their wolf shape. A werewolf returns to their human form after a few hours, sometimes sooner, sometimes later. Myths regarding werewolves Myths that are true # Werewolves are weak against silver. Werewolves can get injured by silver weapons or bullets that their healing factor cannot heal as quickly, but werewolves can still hold silver. Myths debunked # Werewolf scratches or bites do not turn a human into a werewolf. Similarly, wearing werewolf skin does not turn one into a werewolf. The only way to be a werewolf is through genetics. The werewolf gene must be passed down from at least one parent. # A werewolf's lycanthropy cannot be "removed". Wearing a "Moonlight Ring" would allow the werewolf to control their transformation and enhance their powers, however. # Wolfsbane: Several myths have surround the use of this herb and its relation to and effects upon werewolves, including the myth that wolfsbane supposedly either causes or cures lycanthropy. These myths are false. Powers and Abilities During nights, the fuller the moon, the more heightened a werewolf's powers get. During full moon, a werewolf transforms into their wolf form, and it is in their wolf form that their powers are at their peaks. * Enhanced Strength: Werewolves possess strength that is far superior to that of normal humans but weaker than that of vampires. * Enhanced Speed: Werewolves can easily outrun any normal human, but are slower than any speedster and vampires. In their wolf forms, however, they are able to match the speed of a vampire. * Super Agility: Werewolves possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, they can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Super Durability: Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. * Healing Factor: Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like vampires, werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. * Super Senses: Werewolves have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. In their wolf forms, they can hear, see, and smell better than regular canines. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Werewolves are able to make their eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When a werewolf is furious or forced to defend themselves, their anger increases all their power and abilities for a short period of time. * Werewolf Form: '''During a full moon, they will unwillingly transform from their human form and into their wolf form. However, if a female werewolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. * '''Werewolf Bite: A werewolf's venom is extremely lethal to vampires. The venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will weaken progressively until they finally die Weaknesses * Mortality: Werewolves are still mortal and can be killed or harmed in the same ways a human can. They are also susceptible to diseases and aging. * Magic: Werewolves are susceptible to being manipulated or harmed by magic. * Wolfsbane: When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them.